


马耳他

by slightlyoverlooked



Series: 英格兰 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyoverlooked/pseuds/slightlyoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the worst things happening, you are the best thing that found me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 马耳他（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endo0722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endo0722/gifts).



> 严重OOC，卡肉中，请鞭笞，被本哼萌得不要不要的，然后想着这11岁的差距真的可以有很多可能，于是这是其中一种可能。

29岁的夏天，他觉得自己站在人生的十字路口。  
Ben常常在想，如果不是因为四年前的那座小金人，今天自己的演出事业会不会如此陷入低谷。他是大明星没错，但是他的知名度都是靠着小报上成版的狗仔照片和爆米花片的花瓶男主堆砌而来。天生的好莱坞帅哥脸让他躲不开，也不想躲开。  
一般人大概就知足了，不到三十，身价千万，女友是歌坛一姐。但他知道自己远远不止这些。可那又能够怎样？

刚刚结束Jack Ryan的拍摄，遥远的蒙特利尔不像南加州，六月气温依然像早春那样乍暖还寒。拍摄间隙的赌局最近总是不顺，连损几个五位数之后，他只想稍稍离开这些。但他不能回洛杉矶，那里像一把擒住喉咙的手，憋得他喘不过气来。Jen打过电话，她正在布宜诺斯艾利斯，这次的南美巡演长达一个月，走之前她才来蒙特利尔探班。剧组的人还特别贴心得为他调开了两天档期。而这一个月，正好给这段关系放个假，他爱Jen，他想让他们好好走下去。

鬼使神差地，他选择登上了一架飞往马耳他的飞机。异国他乡，独身一人，也许会有些奇妙的经历。

虽然演员给人印象总是在世界各地奔波拍戏赶通告，但其实这都只是假象。大部分的时间里，他们都只是在某个荒郊野地搭出来的片场里，一遍遍地拍摄同样的一个镜头，直到导演满意为止。有的时候，他觉得这真的没有写剧本有意思。他想念和Matt一起窝在小房间里边写边演的时光，比起他来，Matt的演艺生涯可谓是顺风顺水，这会儿他大概又在欧洲哪里拍摄下一部的伯恩电影了吧。也许有空可以去看看他。

他来过地中海，好像是和格温妮丝一起，他们把大多数的时间都花在海滩或是西西里岛的度假别墅里。他并没有像这样独自走过瓦莱塔的小巷子，异域的景色，听不懂的语言，墨镜的遮挡下，也没有人认出他是那个正在和世界上最出名的女歌手拍拖的“黄金男孩”。 这样挺好的。

他只是没有想到在这里也会碰上认识的人。

“Hey, Ben!” 有人在酒店的大堂里叫住了他。居然是Guy Pierce，他们并不是很熟，上次见面还是一年前《记忆碎片》的首映上，他和Matt一起去看了这个片子，他深深地为编剧的功力和主演的表现力而折服。  
而现在，这个瘦瘦的英国人就站在他的面前。  
“伙计，没想到在这里见到你。最近还好吗？”  
“好得不行，你呢？” 他技巧性地把话题扔回去，不想多谈自己的近况和为什么会在这里。  
“不坏不坏，这不，在这天堂一样的地方拍那个《基督山伯爵》，听说了么，Kevin Reynolds那家伙负责。有空来剧组看看！我们借了个不错的历史遗迹，你会喜欢。” 这个英国人虽然面相冷峻，但是为人热情谦和。  
反正自己也闲来无事，不如就去他们的片场探个班。《基督山伯爵》一直是他小时候喜欢的故事之一。

片场坐落在戈佐岛上，离这里最有名的蓝窗不远，天海之间自然形成的石灰岩拱门，任着海浪不断拍打，不时击飞石壁上的岩片。和洛杉矶的海滩果然是天上地下两种风情。这种时候他突然希望能有几个狗仔在场，这些照片也许不足以证明他是个深刻的人，但总能让好莱坞看到，他不仅仅只会在私人游艇上和女友亲密无间，他也能够站在这自然奇景之间，去欣赏去讨论更大局更广阔的事情。

Guy向他介绍了导演和其他剧组成员，Jim他以前不认识，但似乎是个不错的人。导演Kevin当然看过《心灵捕手》拉着他寒暄了半天，关于罗宾·威廉姆斯，关于好莱坞现在的状况。还有几个年轻的演员知道他和他正在交往的那位，纷纷上来问好，还有人让他传达对天后的喜爱。英国演员居多的剧组，气氛总是如此的客客气气。

现在他们正在拍摄一段Guy和他剧里儿子的场景。他就在导演旁边大大咧咧地坐下了，他喜欢看别人如何工作，无论是镜前还是镜后。门打开，走出来一个稚气未脱的男孩，黑色的卷发，苍白的面孔，太典型的英国人。倒是眼睛大大得像一只刚刚闯进演艺圈的小鹿，年轻真好啊。他看得出这男孩的生涩，他演的太像他自己了，年轻轻轻，涉世未深，也许说不定还是个贵族后代，英国人的混乱血统他也不是没了解过。也许他应该先去读个大学再来想想自己是不是准备把一辈子都砸在这个回不了头的沼泽里。

导演喊了Cut, 他不自觉地站起身走到Guy那里去，按着他的肩头和他说，“伙计，真不错啊。”然后一半的身子转向了那双稚嫩的眼，“你好，小伙子，我是Ben。” Guy兴奋地拉着他介绍，“这是Henry，他刚刚过了能喝酒的年龄。有潜力的小伙子。Henry，这是Ben Affleck，你应该知道的吧？《心灵捕手》？JLo?”  
然后男孩的嘴角扯开，眼角弯成了月牙的弧度，露出了白白的小虎牙，“哦，嗯，当然。我是Henry, Henry Cavill。我很喜欢你的作品。”  
细细嗓子，字正腔圆的英音。谁知道他看没看过自己的那些破东西，还只是英格兰人的装腔作势。他握住了男孩伸出的手，大力摇了一下。男孩子的手挺暖的，力气还不小。

 

直到当天晚上，他把男孩困在身体和小巷墙壁之间的时候，他也还没有明白过来，究竟是如何，这个有着闪光眼睛的男孩子，就这么莫名其妙地打碎了他曾经许下的诺言。

 

那天稍早，结束了一天拍摄，他和剧组一起乘船回到瓦莱塔。他们已经在岛上两周有余，对消遣的地方了若指掌，这家地中海餐厅的海鲜是出了名的新鲜美味，所以剧组干脆在店里包了一个座位，不去也就由它空着。Ben喜欢牡蛎，他在波士顿长大，怎么会不喜欢新鲜的牡蛎？配上一点点柠檬汁，和空运过来的夏布利酒，正是唇舌间最美好的享受。眼角的余光，他瞥了眼身边的男孩子，微胖的小手一只捏起牡蛎，另一只拿起一牙柠檬，将汁水喷洒在泛着银光的肉上，满满凑到樱红色的嘴边。舌头先伸出来触了触弹性的牡蛎肉，然后嘴唇撅成一个O型，轻轻地一吸，一半的肉滑进了嘴里，淡粉色的舌头接着一卷，手里就只剩下了空壳。他闭着眼睛咀嚼了一下，眉毛微微皱了起来，仿佛又突然想起来了什么一样，睁开眼睛，握着满满的一杯Guinness黑啤，灌了一口，合着牡蛎吞咽下肚。白白的泡沫还粘在上唇。他捕捉到了男孩突然好奇一般望向自己的眼神，于是指了指嘴唇上方，男孩一下子明白了，微微低头羞涩地笑了，然后他第三次看见那舌头，沿着上唇舔干净了啤酒的沫子。突然间，他觉得自己好像是刚刚目睹了什么不该看的东西，他需要出去透一口气。

一支烟的光景，他想去思考，但思维总是放空，海面倒映着月光，慢慢摇曳，就好像牡蛎壳上银色的亮光，于是他的思绪又毫无征兆地飘回了粉红的舌头轻轻舔触牡蛎的样子，到底他是怎么了！

回到餐厅，重新坐下，他加入了剧组的讨论，他们谈论着好莱坞的现状，制片公司高管的势利，优秀剧本的缺失等等。他很喜欢这些话题，亲身的经历再撒上一点信手拈来的小段子，让在场的人都发出会心的微笑，或是对他的观点点头赞同。这是他擅长做的事情，在以貌取人的好莱坞，他喜欢用自己极好的口才来告诉这些人，他不是一个撞了大运的乡下花瓶，他有自己的观点，很多很多观点，关于社会、政治、经济、中东问题。然而大多数时间大家只会问他，和Jen有没有定下婚期。

再次，他的余光捕捉到了那只乖巧的小舌头，已经喝完了一品脱杯Guinness的男孩玩心大起，伸出舌头去够杯底的那些白色啤酒沫，整个杯子都扣在了脸上，而他似乎不太介意。透过杯子，男孩突然捕捉到了他的眼神，赶紧放下了杯子，抓起纸巾将脸上的狼狈样擦了个干净。他微微有些失落。

他们一行回到酒店，又在大堂旁的吧台喝了几杯，他从葡萄酒换成了波本，即使在这异域之处，他还是偏好波本的纯朴美国口感。时间慢慢晚了，逐渐有人告辞道晚安回房间去了。他突然就想去深夜的地中海街道上吹吹暖风，看看古老城镇在星光下的样子，也许自己骨子里还真有浪漫主义的细胞也说不定。

“我可以加入你吗？” 是那个细细的好听的英音，他真不明白，难道是因为美国曾经属于英格兰，所以他们才会对于英音完全无法抵抗。

“当然，kid。”

从酒店的灯火通明走出不到一百米，就到了海边。此时地中海小岛的狂欢似乎刚刚开始不久，街上成群结队的人欢笑走过，分不清是游客还是当地居民。这里的六月就是夏天，热乎乎的微风拂面，他沿着台阶下到了海边，男孩子也不说话，就静静地跟着他。

“你知道，我像你这么大的时候，还只能到处托人找角色来演，很小的角色。大部分都不会署名。你很幸运，年轻人。” 这是他发自内心的感叹，能够在职业生涯的开始就出演这样的制作，真的是很不容易的一件事情。  
男孩子晶亮亮的眼睛望着他，突然憋不住笑了起来，嘴角两个小小的三角形，明晃晃的小虎牙分外可爱，“你明明只有二十几岁啊，老年人。”  
他终于也撑不住崩了一晚上的严肃脸，两个人在夜半的海边笑得像疯子。

男孩银铃一样的笑声仿佛打破了他心里的什么东西，年龄、文化背景、圈子、资历...这些在好莱坞能将两人隔开十万八千里的东西在这个地中海的岛上被融化得一干二净，留下的只有对表演的热爱，对好故事的追求，以及对梦想的那点点执念。11岁，也许真的不是一个很大的年龄差距。男孩其实挺能说，他说话不疾不徐，条理清楚，谈到自己这些年来对演艺生涯的追求，谈到小时候罗素·克劳给他的签名照，“千里之行，始于足下”，这是他在好莱坞颤颤巍巍踏下的前几步。他在男孩的脸上看到了超越他年纪的沉静，于是他讲了好多，这些年的经历，趣闻轶事，他和Matt共享公寓的糗事，《心灵捕手》之前的糟糕时光......他享受着沉静的专注，放佛他是天地间唯一的存在。

“25岁就拿到一座属于自己的奥斯卡是什么样的感觉？”  
他也常常问自己这个问题，说真的，那感觉就是棒极了。大脑一片空白，记得在台上的时候一直在感谢波士顿，波士顿，波士顿，大概台下的人都已经暗自嘲笑起这个未经世事的年轻人。然后就是连绵不绝的派对，从比佛利山庄，到Bel Air，出入各种高档的私人会所，女孩子们像蜜蜂采蜜一样贴在他的身边，他..."觉得自己就像世界之王“

也许是一瞬间的冲动，或是体内酒精的作用，他突然转过脸，凑到男孩耳边，轻轻喷了一口气，  
“我跳，你也跳”  
接着站起身，脱下鞋子，光脚穿过沙滩，奔跑进墨色的海水里。脚触及到温暖的沙粒，然后是凉丝丝的海水，他张开手臂，放佛是挑衅一般回头对着还傻傻坐在那里的男孩大叫 “我是世界之王！”  
路灯的闪烁，将男孩的脸勾出了个金边，没有完全长开的脸灿烂的笑了，像朵夜晚开放的花。男孩除去鞋袜，站到被海水浸湿的沙上，一阵浪涌上来，没过他纤细的脚腕。二十几岁爱玩的心理让他突然拽住男孩的手，把他拖到及膝深的水里，捧起微咸的海水，劈头盖脸地泼在男孩的头上。男孩子愣住了，抹了一把脸，没有料到自己会被偷袭，仔细打理过的卷发现在湿漉漉的，第一反应是微微撅起了嘴，真是个养尊处优的男孩啊。但突然脚脖子上接触到了外力，自己的视角发生了变化，重心被带离了原来的位置，身体接触水面的一瞬间，他看到乖乖男孩眼里的狡黠，他被放倒了，整个人仰面跌进了海水里。他翻身起来，一脸狼狈，却看到男孩的笑，纯洁的像个天使，于是他故意地脚下一滑，再次扑进了水里，隔着海水，听见头顶传来闷闷的笑声。此时离手边不远处的两只小脚腕吸引了他的注意，这种时候，只是一不做二不休，他伸手握住细细的脚腕一拽，就听得头上传来一声惊呼，然后就是噗通的水声。他笑了。站起身来，把手递给还仰面躺在水里的人，一只手伸过来握住他，那手真小，白白的带微胖，像是小孩般圆润，他完全包裹住手掌，轻轻用力。两个人对视片刻，看着彼此湿淋淋的狼狈样，终于再也忍不住地放声大笑。

走回酒店的路上，男孩似乎像换了一个人，全然不顾滴滴答答的水，眉飞色舞地讲起了他的梦想，他想去演好莱坞大片的男主角，那种从小地方走出来的英雄。可以去练成强壮的体魄，然而有能温文儒雅的面对日常，，他想和著名的导演合作，想要有自己的玩具人偶。Ben知道好莱坞那些鲨鱼们的鼻子是怎样得灵，这个男孩有潜力，他的笑沉静却又潜入心脾，不像自己这样俗气的美国甜心脸，是那种欧洲来的天使，光彩照人，却又不会灼伤双眼。他是墨镜背后的太阳，好莱坞会为他而疯狂。

男孩温暖的胳膊时不时擦过他的手臂，海水被暖风吹着，有些微微干了。蹭过的皮肤留下一阵热乎乎的酥麻感，Ben觉得自己大概真的是醉了，平时和一众爱抱抱的好友们搂来搂去那简直是家常便饭。怎么会现在被这轻轻的接触就弄得一阵悸动。他侧过脸，看着稍矮的男孩还挂着水珠的睫毛，没来由地就想耍个宝，他开始学起了每个走过的路人说话动作的样子，一脸最白痴的表情。男孩的眼睛弯了，嘴角翘了起来，低下头极力想掩饰自己憋不住的笑，然而白色的小虎牙还是藏不住地露了出来。他成功收割了天使的笑容，这是会上瘾的。

快到酒店门口的时候，男孩转过身，“谢谢你，我会努力让好莱坞看到我。” 然后他看到闪亮的眼睛不断逼近自己，脸颊上温热了一秒。这些欧洲人，要不不接触，要不就是煽风点火。他拽起男孩的小手，把他拖进了酒店旁照不到光的小巷子。

男孩丝毫没有惊慌失措，依然是那浅浅的笑容，几厘米的身高差让自己大了整整一圈，完全笼罩着眼前的瘦弱身体。他低头，俯视男孩纯洁又狡黠的眼睛，大脑一片空白地吻上了那闪闪的睫毛。他身上还散发着海水淡淡的咸味，眼皮轻颤，男孩向前一扑，他的下巴接触到了柔软的东西，啊那个要命的小舌头。就像吸食牡蛎时那样，小舌头轻轻触了触他有点胡茬的下颚，然后滑过下巴中间的沟渠，卷了一点残留在皮肤上咸咸的水，回到了主人的嘴里。如果之前还曾有过任何的羞愧心，现在他已经完全明了，火要烧起来，燃质和助燃剂缺一不可。这是两个巴掌的事情。

咬上男孩樱桃色的饱满下唇，他报复似地扯了扯，满意地听到吸气的声音。抬眼看，男孩依然睁大着眼睛，眉毛沉了下来，眼角几道笑纹展开。瞳孔因为黑暗和别的东西放大得溜圆，像是只小猫，瞳孔外镶着一圈蓝色的边，在远处微弱的灯光里，捉摸不透。男孩呼出一口气，温暖的气息洒在他的鼻子上，痒痒的，让他一阵烦躁，不愿再多做耽误， 咬上了要滴出水的唇瓣，舌头舔了舔牙齿，男孩乖乖地张开了嘴，那要命的小舌头被一下子勾了过来。追逐的游戏仅仅是开了头，男孩嘴里混着之前的牡蛎和Guinness酒味，还有种说不出的果香。两个人都快窒息的时候，他终于恋恋不舍地分开，喘上一口气，毕竟他们俩谁都不是不需要呼吸的超人。深吸一口气仔细看看眼前人，男孩的眼睛眯成了一条线，即使在昏暗的光线下，也能看出脸颊那诱人的绯红，胸脯一起一伏，他估计自己的情况也好不到哪里去。只是这种时候，文雅的男孩居然还是小口小口地吸着气，相比之下，自己简直就是个大口喘气的粗汉。他伸出手，插进男孩的头发里，像是享受破坏艺术品一样， 抓乱了那还有点湿漉漉的黑色小卷。另一只手就势扶上了窄腰，不像姑娘那样纤细柔软，掌心贴住的都是精实的肌肉。五指分开轻轻挤过皮带，钻进了稍显肥大的牛仔裤，布料之下是另一番世界。自己女友那只上了保险的翘臀并不是吹嘘，他也曾在无数的日夜里贪恋那丰盈的手感。但就像罗马的教堂，全世界男男女女都在顶礼膜拜不吝赞美；然而在不远处隔海相望的马耳他，他发现的这个秘密花园少有人问津。这不是属于凡人的肉体。他在那圆润结实的臀肉上来回抚摸，猛地一抓，收获了男孩低低的一声惊呼。他玩得一时兴起，抓着头发的手稍稍用力，将雪白的脖子暴露出来，刚泡过水的皮肤似乎自己会发光，他用牙齿从下颚开始轻轻啃咬，留下一串红印，满足地听到男孩细小的呻吟，他嘴角一翘，沿着红印一路舔到耳根。然后强迫自己离开片刻，欣赏着眼前的美景，男孩微闭的眼睛，颤动的眼皮和微微分开的红肿唇瓣仿佛在争奇斗艳，而他知道花园里最美的花朵藏在那里。


	2. 马耳他（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry有些坚定，有些纠结，有些患得患失

18岁的夏天，他觉得未来充满可能。  
才是出道以来的第二部片子，Henry就碰上了大制作，不仅能和Guy Pierce，Jim Caviezel这样有经验的演员对戏，还能在风景卓绝的马耳他过一个忙碌而又充实的夏天。他爱地中海，爱这里的气候和美食。  
他还记得Kevin Reynolds到学校去选角的那个下午，他和剧团的小伙伴们都跃跃欲试。18岁正是选择的时候，是去读埃及历史？还是跟着哥哥的步伐去参军？还是追寻自己的演员梦？无数个夜晚辗转反侧，去想象每条路上的不同风景，别样经历。在冥冥之中，他觉得这次试镜会为他作出决定。  
而现在，他在这里。  
他很感激剧组的每一位成员，他们对他都格外地照顾，没有任何大牌的架子。尤其是Guy，也许是因为大不列颠同根性，常常拉着他参加剧组的活动，私下和他分享些这些年表演的经验。他总是很中肯地和前辈们讨论自己的规划，一步一个脚印，慢慢来。但他内心是那个带着梦的孩子，离开了泽西岛，离开了压抑的寄宿学校，对表演、成名、好莱坞怀着不切实际却又谨慎的憧憬。他们称赞他的努力上进，谦逊刻苦，却偏偏没看见他眼里的光。

然后，这个人就出现了。

他还未曾踏足过美洲大陆，而好莱坞却悄然降临到他的身边，至少他是这么想的。光鲜亮丽？没错，这个人就和HOLLYWOOD那大号标牌一样出挑，帅气的男主脸，眉眼间却又带着温柔，深褐色的头发不羁地翘着，随意而又阳光。这就是好莱坞么？Henry心里一阵不好受，他很清楚自己，虽然为了这个角色努力健身瘦了几十磅，但总还带着讨厌的婴儿肥，不够潇洒，不够英气，不够抢镜，不够...男主？这种，是他努力却也改不了的事实。

同样改不了的还有“好莱坞”的魅力。剧组的每个人似乎都喜欢他，或是羡慕他，或是嫉妒他。他听到过那些化妆师和灯光师私下里的八卦，说者无意，听者有心。他知道自己还太年轻，不应当去触碰太复杂的人际关系，特别是和这个洛杉矶来的“黄金男孩”。所以Henry没有主动上前，没有去靠近。但偏偏那人就找了上来，嘴角扯出一个客套的微笑介绍了自己。而他，是一个懂礼数有教养的公学毕业生，不卑不亢地握住了对方伸过来的手，客气地表示了对对方作品的喜爱。他看过《心灵捕手》和《莎翁情史》，这就够了。那人的手比自己大的多，微微有些凉，拉着自己摇了一下放开了。这些，都很正常。他知道电影行业的人来人往，点头之交已经是难得，他没想过从中会获得什么。所以接下来的这个夜晚，就像一个梦。

不知道开始于何处，不记得场景是如何变幻，他只记得片段，剪影，蒙太奇一样的视角，以及那越发炽热的温暖感觉，从最早接触的手掌开始，慢慢地渗入他的皮肤、血液、内脏、大脑，让他无法思考。不全是酒精的缘故。无声的诱惑在左顾右盼的眼神间传递，他甚至都没有意识到自己是在做些什么。想起曾经糟糕透了的追求女生的经历，他默默在心中自嘲了起来，你以为自己的这些小心思能够起到什么作用，人家不会看到这些，甚至不会看到你。但几乎是情不自禁地想去抓住那泛着些傻气的笑，想听那个人一直一直说下去，想被温柔的眼神捕捉，哪怕是短短的一秒，滑过、停泊、飘走，留下温度。他知道那不是好莱坞，好莱坞是个冷酷的地方，演艺圈是个冷酷的地方，昨天还在微笑问好，第二天也许就会熟视无睹，有的时候他庆幸自己还有兄弟，能在他烦闷的时候偶尔听听他的理想和纠结。 所以他无法解释那温度，无法解释内心想做一切去贴近那温度的冲动，无法解释自己怎么就在见到这个人的第一天就把心底最深处的梦想掏出来捧给他，更无法解释现在发生的一切。

他们在床上。

准确来说，他平躺在床上，而那欲罢不能的温暖笼罩在上方，摄人心魄的温柔眼睛里倒映着自己的样子，被昏黄的床头灯照亮了一半的脸，不争气地红着，定过型的卷发乱乱的散开，而他看不清自己的神态，想也知道是什么样子。他为什么还在思考个不停? 这种时候难道不是应该全身心的投入吗？但好像做梦时候的多元视角，他在经历着，也在旁看着自己经历着…他看见自己把手臂圈在男人的脖颈间，勾向自己，挺动上身，贴住那薄薄的唇。波本的辛辣味冲进了他的口腔，伴随而来的是滑腻的舌，调皮地舔舐着他的上颚，刷过上排牙，似乎想要往喉咙更深的地方去。而他只有张着嘴，唾液不自觉地沿着唇边挂下，他感觉自己要呛了的时候，那舌头舔过他的嘴角，勾住垂下的银丝卷进了自己的嘴里，装模作样地咽了下去，喉结的上下让他一下子头脑更热。不禁仰头轻喘出声。身上的人突然撑起身子，他睁开半闭的眼睛，又对上了那眼，低垂的眉角满含笑意。

“笑什么？”  
男人低头又舔了一下他的嘴角，然后砸吧砸吧嘴，“只是觉得自己像个偷腥的狐狸。”

他不禁跟着笑了起来，这种不合时宜的幽默感让他整个身子都暖暖的，他真想就抱着这个人听他说各种大大小小的观点和故事，然后一起睡着一起等太阳的再次升起。但这不是现在最重要的。他轻轻挺动身体，让自己的炙热磨蹭过对方再明显不过的鼓胀，引出一声低低的浅吟，凑到那人耳边，“那...我就是你的小白兔。”

感谢黑夜挡住了他发热的脸，肯定已经红得仿佛醉酒。令他沉醉的热度在短短一秒之后加倍贴回他的身上，伴着一声低吼，热浪从两人皮肤接触的地方传入他的四肢百骸，手指尖和脚趾间顿时酥麻如同针刺一般愉悦。蜷起脚趾，他偏过头，让扑上来啃咬他脖子的人能接触到更多皮肤。如果二十分钟前巷子里只是追逐和试探，这里是真正的星火燎原。  
男人在脖颈上吸吮，啃咬，再用舌头轻轻拂过，然后到了锁骨，留下一串湿漉漉的牙印。衬衫的扣子被一粒粒解开，大手把衣襟推到胳膊边，袒露出整块胸腹，温度的变化让他轻轻嘶了一声，下意识想拉一拉衣服，手却被挡开。那手整个覆上身侧的皮肤，轻轻摩挲向上，盖住了他的胸。那是一种前所未有的感觉，男人轻柔又有力地按住了他的胸肌，揉了一下，两下，突然手势一变，紧紧抓了一把，掐得他想叫出声，随即又被放开，低头看白皙的胸脯上留下了五个红红的指印。这景象却让他陷入了一种淡定的不知所措：无法控制眼下的场景，却心甘情愿让它发生下去。紧接而至的是无法描述的湿润感，舌苔滑过刚被抓的指印，一片水渍，在夜晚的空气中凉丝丝的。仿佛被大型犬附身一般，男人孜孜不倦地舔弄着，舌苔刷过小点，他只能抓住床单来固定自己的身体，憋不住地发出一些破碎的气声。吃吃的笑沿着他的皮肤传递到耳边，然后是猛的一记吃痛，刚化开的指印就被两行牙印代替，"喂，你...啊..." 还没说完的话化作一声绵长的呻吟，那印记的罪魁祸首咬住了绝少被人触碰的樱珠，而这次还有那不饶人的舌作为共犯，Henry感觉自己的血都从头部排空，涌向了下半身。心里默默咒骂了一句，身体却不听话地微微抬起，甘愿成为"受害人"。一边在火烧火燎，另一边也没被忘记，他感觉有指甲划过肋骨的凹陷，玩一般地在那早已敏感的小尖上刮弄着。这仿佛是电影里监狱的酷刑，他张着嘴发不出声音，只能靠鼻子吸气呼出。扭动着身体，不自觉地叫出了那个单字节的名字，他感觉伏在胸前的人停住了。下一秒他就再次沦陷在那迷人的唇舌之间，从挑逗变成共舞，他用尽自己的力气去舔去勾动去吸吮去把自己揉进那温暖里，没有什么节奏，只有最原始的渴求。那纤长的手指一刻不停地揉动着他的胸，他不知道自己可以像女生一样如此敏。胸前一紧，努力练出的肌肉被揉捏地泛红，男人再次沿着中线吻啃，留下标记。

他觉得自己就快到了。

这未免也太丢脸，他甚至都还没脱下对方或是自己的裤子。Henry用了最大的努力把身体往床垫里压了压，两手捂住眼睛，心里默默念起英格兰海岸线的航运名，"Dogger, Fisher, German Bight, Humber, Thames......." 还没有进行到泽西岛所属的Portland，他的手就被拽开，再次对上那双眼睛，欲火熏得有些迷离，墨黑的瞳孔周边镶嵌着一圈棕色的波浪，似要吞没他的一切。在他晃神的时间里，男人紧紧扣住了他的手掌，片刻不离开他的眼睛，身体却晃动着一路向南。轻啄着他胯骨的突起，腰线就这样失守了。温热的呼吸在他的下腹部画着火烧火燎的线条，绒毛被鼻子拱得痒痒的，好想伸手去挠，但双手被攥着无法动弹。18岁的身体快要承受不了这样的禁锢和袭击。然后一只手就突然解放了，当他急忙像抓住救命绳索一样拽牢床单时候，牛仔裤已被蜕到了大腿根，他微微抬头就看见自己那明晃晃的小帐篷。虽说不是第一次经历，自己也还觉得挺有经验，但这般迫切地渴求，心尖发痛的欲望，不加掩饰的坦白，只因他在那人眼里看到了同样的光。他就这么又跌入了一个吸引和被吸引，诱惑与反诱惑的局，生活不是电影，不会有这么多充满戏剧性的转折，但他固执地选定了这条路，最坏的结局会是什么？

他再次努力把视线聚焦到“好莱坞”身上，那人不知何时已脱掉了散发着微微咸味的衬衫，皮肤是健康的麦色，宽肩窄腰，就连他的身体似乎都贴满“男主”的标签。  
“喜欢你看到的吗？”  
“...付钱去影院一样看的到。” 他着实被自己的回答都吓了一跳。  
男人低下头，声音沿着他的腹腔传过来，“这个你可花钱都看不到。”  
“啊.....” 顶起帐篷的支柱就这么被一阵柔软的湿热给照顾了。沾过液体的棉布好像下雨天的帐篷，贴在支柱上，而主人只能喘着气，感受着顶端冒出的前液让情况更加严峻。大概是被他的反应鼓励到了，也或许是被他之前的言论刺激到了，男人并没有就此止步。Henry感受到了最后一道耻布连着牛仔裤被剥离自己，焐热的下半身接触到夜晚的空气，一阵颤栗滑过他的背脊。男人再度拉过他的手，放在那陌生的肌肤上，他摩挲着，属于另一个人的皮肤，滑到肩膀，情不自禁地搂住压向自己，宽厚的背脊着实令人向往。自己还是要抓紧练习上身力量啊。 再次他握住对方汗湿的手掌，十指卡在指缝之间，就像现在他们大部分的身体一样，密密贴合在一起。男人手指收紧一握，牢牢包裹住了他的手，此时他才感觉到对方的手比自己大了整整一圈。就势将一只手臂伸过头顶，他感觉到另一个人紧实的肌肉在他肌肤上不怀好意的蹭动，细微的绒毛刷过自己的，痒痒的让人脸红。就好像比他股间的还要令人害羞一样。不自觉地他仰起头寻觅那双柔软的唇，在接触的刹那满足地叹息出声。唇舌再度纠缠，他贪婪地汲取着，也索求着，不再去想海岸线，不再去想未来的纷繁种种，甚至不再想明天的工作，只是此时，只是此刻，任光亮和温暖将自己包裹，远离凡事纷争。

当沉甸甸的欲望再次被捕获时，他早已放弃了抵抗。对方略微生涩的技巧并没有减缓他决堤的速度，舌苔的滑动如潮水般冲击着他，牙齿无意的刮蹭本应让他敏感的部分感到不适，此时却在他身心的堤坝上钻出了许许多多的小洞。舌尖滑过顶端，他失口叫了出声。身下的人似乎是受到了鼓励，一手移到他的身后，抚摸着他的臀肉，那儿少有人触碰，此时仿佛每一寸都牵动着全身的神经元，誓要让他倒在这绵延的攻势下。男人的另一只手松松地圈住了他那堤坝的底部，轻轻撸动，每一下仿佛一记攻城捶，砸在早已满是裂缝的大堤上。洪水终于还是决了堤，Henry止不住发出绵长的呻吟，任由自己被男人包裹着，吸吮着，放佛他是带蜜的花。

高潮让他的大脑一片空白，没有看到上帝，也没有接近通灵，他全身上下每个毛孔都放开着，感受着空气中电子的波动，一阵阵酥麻绵延全身。男人终于将他从那温热的牢笼中释放，四目相接，他再次为那双眼而捕获。迷离却又带着些狡黠的眼神让他内心突生好胜之心。拉着男人的上臂，将他拖回自己身上，吻住那红肿的唇，他尝到了自己的味道。从胸口抚摸到小腹，他的手触到了目标，他要让那人陪着自己一起决堤。而事实证明这一点都不难。男人高潮的时候咬住了他的肩膀，揉着他的臀肉，将温暖的体液喷溅在他的手和小腹上。

 

\--

 

Henry醒来的时候，太阳已经晒进了窗户，照的他全身暖暖的。他清楚地记得昨晚发生的每一件事，他不太会记得自己的梦，所以，那不是梦。柔软的大床上此时并没有第二个人，他心里有些止不住的失落，翻身下床，这并不是自己的房间。男人的衣服散落在各处。走进浴室，打开热水龙头，他需要洗掉自己身上这些混杂的味道，一个小时之后就要开工了。热气蒸腾间，他拂过身上残留的印记，18岁的身体被熟悉的沐浴液味道唤醒，怀念起那温柔的眼、勾动的薄唇、手留在臀肉上的感觉，他情不自禁地按向自己的股间，回忆起那温暖，那忘不掉的温度。

 

白天男人没有再出现在片场， 午休时没有，临近收工时也没有。Henry有点心不在焉，心中突然涌起了苦涩，但也有份淡然。他知道，好莱坞确实是他想的那个样子，浮光掠影，人面桃花。而自己只是初尝，怎能深陷其中？也许这样才是最好的。

所以当他在晚餐多喝了一杯之后，在酒店旁巷口微弱的灯光下看到那个人淡淡的笑脸时，他知道，有些温暖可能与众不同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来只想一发完，没想到变成了好几章...原谅我


	3. 马耳他（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing lasts forever.

29岁和18岁，他们是如此的不同，却又如此的相似。

Henry转头看着身旁人平静的睡颜，清晨的阳光穿透了窗前的纱帘，撒在他棕色的头发上，让发丝泛着好像暗金色的光泽。一缕顽皮的阳光在玻璃上折射，在那人温柔的脸庞上留下淡淡的彩虹。Henry让自己的视线从汗湿的前额移到微微颤动的眼皮，那对他已经开始熟悉并喜爱的棕色眸子大概还在做熟睡时的REM，他喜欢看那异色虹膜渐渐被沾满欲望的瞳仁而吞噬，像是暗夜里危险的动物。彩虹色谱里暖黄色的波段映衬着他的睫毛，密密地铺洒开来，Henry没有告诉过Ben，这是他特别喜爱的地方之一，那扑闪扑闪的睫毛，衬着他温柔的眉角，是Henry第一眼迷上的地方。也许这个人和自己属于不同的世界，也许他能言善道聪明过人，但是长着这样温暖眉眼的人绝不会是个不可一世的混蛋。Henry还很喜欢那人左眼下小小的那颗痣，那么地特别，让他的主人一下子就从好莱坞成打的漂亮男孩里脱颖而出。拜托，Henry读的是全男生的贵族公学，他知道什么是属于男生的美貌和气质，自己也许努力装作成熟但总还差了点，但枕边这个安静熟睡的灵魂虽然总是被人说三道四，但他绝不是个绣花枕头，英俊容颜下藏着的是少见的成熟和远见，当世人终有一天得以见到他这面的时候，他们会为他臣服。情不自禁地靠近那个人，Henry小心地将自己的唇印上那美人痣，就那么轻轻地贴上去。男人似乎感觉到了这微风般的抚慰，也可能只是无意识的，向Henry的方向靠了靠，呼吸打在年轻男人的下巴上，痒痒的。Henry藏不住自己脸上的笑，稍稍向下挪了一点，让自己的唇和对方的距离缩短到只有10CM。年轻人的心思，总是活络的。

睡眼惺忪，Ben一时间不知道自己身在何处，阳光射在脸上，肯定很刺眼，他还不想睁开眼睛。暖暖的呼吸扑在唇上，下巴上一阵湿漉漉的，大概是妈妈养的那只短毛猫，难道自己回到了波士顿？然而空气里并不是美利坚东北部湿漉的尘土气息，贴着他的也不是个小小的毛绒躯体。虽然他觉得把身旁这个男孩称为他的"马耳他小猫"也不为过，但他喜欢的那小舌头正在以一种大型犬的调皮方式将口水涂在他下巴正中的沟里。

"Hey 小鬼，你是在用儿童适宜的方式叫我起床么？"

"嗯哼"

"要试试大人的方式么？"

Ben眯起眼，愉悦地看着近在咫尺的白皙脸庞泛起了红晕，唉，他都不记得自己是否曾经这样纯真过。男孩晶莹剔透的皮肤在阳光下似乎微微发光，婴儿蓝的眼睛回望过来，专注大胆，而如果他没有错，还有些藏不住的跃跃欲试。Ben伸手搂过男孩的脖子，将嘴唇贴住他的眼皮，轻轻吮吸，他不会告诉他，他是如此执着地喜爱男孩眼里那块红色的异变，好像碧蓝湖面上的红藻。这不完美的碧眼是那么吸引他，因为那块红斑像是自己眼睛的一部分，他们的一个共同点。如此不同的两个人，却有着相似的虹膜异色。每次看进男孩的眼睛，就好像看到自己在那里留了一个永恒的记号，这，他永远不会说出口。

Henry闭上眼睛，向对方怀里拱了拱，伸手圈住那精瘦的腰，另一只手则是沿着平滑的小腹来回抚摸。他喜欢对方时不时的挑逗，虽然脸上还是会一烫，但心里总是像热巧克力里的棉花糖，又暖又甜。而不服输的心理让他每每都是立刻予以反击。心念一动，手沿着肌肉的曲线来到大腿内侧，蜻蜓点水一般轻轻按捏着。听到身旁的人突然吸气，手下的身体一颤，他知道自己的目的达到了。温暖的手掌抚着自己的脸颊，一遍，两遍，三遍，像是敲门般征求许可。他抬起脸睁开眼睛，这个星期以来的第无数次，他为眼前的景象所迷住。这个男人，就像他痴迷的埃及金字塔，外表固然高大美丽，但最美却最难被发现的是内在的金碧辉煌，你要穿过他的眼睛，看进去，然后就会被捕获，再无回头之路。心甘情愿献上自己的唇，将自己供奉给他，毫无保留。

Ben不知道自己是怎么上了这个男孩的圈套，大概是某种古老的英格兰魔法，让他忘掉他们之间所有的不同：年龄、资历、背景、圈子等等。男孩填上了他心里那个被好莱坞钻出的大洞，把他从浮夸虚无中拽回来，还给他早已忘却的梦想，为什么选择做演员，表演的意义是什么，是不是还想写剧本，以后是不是想要成为自己讲故事的导演。仿佛一个枯竭的作家，在异国他乡遇到了灵感的清泉。然而说这些大概也都是不完全正确的，甚至是冠冕堂皇。他内心深处知道，自己贪恋男孩丰盈的唇，他活泼好动的小舌头，他发光的眼睛，他稚嫩的胸脯，他圆溜的肩头，他白皙有力的大腿，还有他紧实挺翘的屁股。当这些都像祭品一样摆在他的面前时，他无法拒绝，无法停止。手顺着腰线向下，两瓣光滑的臀肉仿佛有记忆，吸附住他的掌心，轻轻揉捏，放手，再加大力气，怀中人发出了断断续续的短吟。低头堵上那唇，勾起那小舌头。不，这还不够。

Henry被吻得喘不上气，后臀被纤长的手指玩弄着。他攀住了男人的肩膀，小腿勾住他轻轻磨蹭，彼此的欲望亲昵地贴在一起，滑腻地不愿分开。他伸手试着握住，满意地听见男人喘气声变得短促，可惜自己手小，无法完全圈住，只得不停变换角度上下抚动，顶端开始冒出更多液体胶着混合在一起。他断开亲吻，用食指沾取少许放入口中，腥咸的味道，并不好吃。但这个味道让他忆起相识第一天晚上的巷口，混着海水、牡蛎和黑啤的吻。都说味觉和负责记忆的海马体有着紧密的联系，人们会把味道和难以忘却的回忆联系在一起，所以才会有最爱吃的妈妈做的饭，或是忘不了的家乡味。在记忆里，Henry默默地为这个味道贴上了标签，封存的时间，快到了。像是鉴赏美食完毕，他睁开不知何时闭上的眼睛，面前的人瞪大的眼睛像是黑暗的火焰，被欲望点燃，如同闻到血腥的豹子。

Ben以为自己懂得什么是欲，什么是求，什么是限度，但自己引以为豪的经验和认知，总是在面对男孩时挥发殆尽。他逃不开自己内心的负罪感，那是他头顶挥之不去的乌云。然而当他看着男孩用着最好奇、单纯却又最勾人的方式品尝两人混合的前液时，他觉得体内有一团火，火光温柔，火苗凶猛，吞噬了他的全部，让他浑然忘却其他，只知此时此刻此人此景，一个人，想要，另一个人。仅此而已。按在男孩臀部的手使了点劲，将两个人密密地贴在一起，他有多想把这个人揉进自己的身体里。几乎是狩猎一样他发狠咬住了男孩锁骨下方的那块皮肤，舌头牙齿并用，吸吮舔吻啃咬出红红的一个印子，他听到年轻人压抑地抽了两下鼻子，抬眼看，眼眶因为疼而泛起泪花，下唇咬得红红的。Ben怜爱地舔去他眼角的泪，看着男孩有些疑惑地望向自己。

“只是给你打个标记，我的小兔子。”

Henry低头看着那个靠近自己心脏上方的痕迹，心里突然涌上一阵难过。他们很默契地知道在彼此的身上不能留下明显的印记，身为演员意味着你的身体在很多时候不属于自己，他们不能冒险曝光这段无法定义的关系。但Henry心里一直把这不明说的理由当成一道界线，即使在梦里哭过笑过痛过甜过，醒来之后不会留下任何痕迹，即使心中对梦有不舍，却知道现实生活是要继续。然而Ben就这么打破了这条线，用一个已经开始泛紫的鲜红标记告诉他，我不是你的梦，我是你的现实。他难过的不是这个痕迹，不是那突突的痛感，而是男人留下了痕迹，但带走了痕迹下方他的一小块心。

“嘿，你今天没有裸戏的对吧。”

“没有，只是...”

“没有就好，以为小兔子要发脾气了呢。”

虽然嘴上这么说着，Ben其实知道自己不应该。但这些天，他的自制力总是很差。记得第一个晚上之后，他起得很早，看着男孩宛如希腊雕像一般甜美的睡颜，他犹豫了，挣扎着狠下心离开了酒店房间，在清晨的海边独自坐着，日出的时候，他终于回复了Jen在12个小时前发来的短信，“在柏林，和Matt一起。想&爱你”。Jen的回复来的很快，“好好玩。想&爱你2”。那一天，他躲开了剧组所有人，逛遍了瓦莱塔当地的小店，搜刮了各种稀奇古怪有用没用的纪念品。然而这样的购物疗法并没有减轻他内心的困惑和罪恶感，更无法阻止他四散的思绪飘回前一晚的零零总总。所以，他没有忍住在傍晚时分守候在那个巷口，当他看到那双明亮眼睛的时候，他突然明白，也许自己的负罪感不是因为性和谎言，而是他分给了这个男孩他的心。挥开回忆，他让自己再次把注意力集中在眼前的宝物之上。满意地舔过自己留下的痕迹，顺势向下舔上男孩白嫩的胸脯，刚刚开始锻炼的胸肌并不是很坚硬，软弹可口，而小小的乳头好似乳酪蛋糕上的红樱桃，引人犯罪。舌尖沿着樱珠划着圈，贪婪地汲取着男孩小小的哼唧声，牙齿扯住轻轻一拽，逼得男孩啊的叫出了声。而另一只也没被忽视，他用指甲划过敏感的尖端，然后在舔吻一只的同时，揪住了它的同伴。

Henry说不出话来，他胸前的敏感带正再一次接受着严峻的考验，心里某个小小角落里，他喜欢Ben对他身体的一些偏爱。他真想穿越时空回到三四年前，告诉那个被欺负的“胖卡维尔”，不用担心你现在的样子，只要你努力，有一天，会有人不再嫌你胖，会有人爱你的身体，会有人像是享受甜点一般品尝你。也许他会省掉最后这条，实在是太过少儿不宜。但Ben此时确实像是在享用大餐之后的甜品，不疾不徐舔过他肋骨附近的皮肤，留下一道湿漉漉的温度，转一个圈，然后这块皮肤就被那个人含在嘴里，吸住再放开，就这么反复，发出阵阵类似亲吻的啵声。这是第一次，他觉得自己也许真的还是有点性感的，不过这也可能只是个错觉。短暂的思考很快就再次被已经南下到肚脐的攻势打断，他必须集中精神让自己不会随时缴械投降。

Ben知道，他今天想做一件不一样的事情，虽然多了十一年床笫经验，但这不代表他曾经产生过将什么人从头到脚舔一遍的想法。而现在他就在身体力行。如果说，这次毫无目的的临时度假是为了寻求自我突破，那么，他应该在某些方面，算是做到了。将自己的唾液涂抹在男孩白皙的身体上，吸吮着他身上淡淡的汗水，混着前一晚残留的激情的味道，这是多么棒的一道早餐啊！舔进他小小的肚脐眼里，舌头坏心思地进进出出，满意地看着男孩难耐地拱起身子迎向他。腾出一只手握上顶着他胸口的坚挺，拇指使坏按住顶端湿乎乎冒着液体的小孔，在白皙的大腿内侧咬上一口。然后将唇贴在腹股沟上沿，随着起伏的身体，将渴求的诉说一路向上送进男孩的耳膜。

“耐心，天使，等我。”

Henry在听到那句话的瞬间，差点忍耐不住，就这么原地投降也是可以的。下一秒他就被翻了个，沉甸甸的重量伏在他的背上。细密的碎吻落在他的后颈，温热的呼吸缠绕着脖颈稍短的软发，痒痒的，他下意识地躲了躲，肩膀却被按住。下一秒他就感受到了牙齿划在皮肤上的微微痛楚，和那痛一起的是被不断放大的紧张和欲望。他把脸半埋在枕头里，不再试图压抑自己的呻吟。那仿佛是对男人的鼓励，温热的舌尖沿着脊柱一路直下，目标明确。Henry觉得自己的血液仿佛都已经流到了下半身，他不知道思考，不再懂得如何呼吸，但下半身的敏感度却被放大了十倍，他的皮肤能感受到舌尖的每个流转，甚至舌苔贴在身上微微不平的触感，还有那不属于他的热度，只觉得自己快要昏迷过去。但其实那只是前兆，在那温热试探性地舔过他臀缝的一瞬间，他眼前只有白光一片，他不再认得自己的声音。

Ben是有些许得意的，毕竟他的第一次尝试，就让对方直接高潮。看着男孩潮红的脸，半闭的眼睛，迷迷糊糊的样子，他忍不住放下手头进行到一半的任务，怜惜地吻住了那汗湿了的嫣红双唇。男孩似乎还陶醉在高潮的余韵中，像撒娇的小猫一样拱向自己，吻一下就要歇一会儿喘口气，然后又自己凑回来。但Ben知道自己还没有完成任务。依依不舍地放开微肿的唇瓣，转战自己的主战场。但首先，他先要在那两瓣薄皮多汁的蜜桃上留下牙印。吃干净桃肉，他轻轻分开露出那秘密的宝地。扫过敏感的地方，换来身下人大声的吟叫。沿着褶儿转一圈，然后将舌尖挤进小穴一点...

"Ben！"

Henry觉得自己已经处在了疯狂的边缘。明明刚才释放过，现在下身又抬了头，而那里都还没有被碰过啊。洞口被湿润的异物刺开，而他除了不停在床上扭动着身体，试图去够自己的勃起之外，无能为力。那侵入物就像是好奇的小动物，舔一舔又缩回去，然后再进入深一点，再缩回去，那里湿乎乎的，他不知道是自己分泌的液体还是男人的口水。而他的小穴还记得昨晚和之前晚上的热度，放松地向男人打开着，就和他们主人一样。但男人并没有因此减少自己的仁慈，Henry觉得这简直就是在温柔地杀死他，他大概是先疯了，然后就会死了。死于男人的温柔和热度。而在那之前，他必须要做出选择。

Ben用脸轻蹭男孩冒汗泛着粉红的酮体，他是用了多么大的意志力才让自己没有在男孩声声低吟中就释放出来。不，他要把最好的留到最后！抓过床头的润滑剂，简单涂抹一番，让自己再次埋入男孩的体内，温热的宝藏，此时此刻只属于他一个人。男孩一声声唤着他的名字，仿佛不再知道其他话语，枕头被他生理性的泪水沾湿，于是男人将他们的身体贴的更近，一下下抽动着，吻着他的眼角，吻着他的发梢，吻着他能触及的任何一片皮肤。两个人交缠在一起的脚因为快感而勾了起来，Ben感觉到男孩有意无意地用脚掌磨蹭着他的脚背，这让他一阵情动，身下动作快了起来。汗水，呻吟，皮肤，性，梦，理想，逃避，追求，欲，现实，都交织在了一起爆发，像是创造了一个时间球，将两人凝固在这个片刻，这里的时间和外界没有相对关系，不会因为成长而褪色，不会因为分离而单薄。Ben知道自己对赌博很有一手，但他不知道这个赌是不是真的会赢，就当他偶尔愿意让自己做出不合逻辑的主观臆断吧。

Henry躺在乱糟糟的床单上并不想动弹，任着男人将他拥进怀里。太阳懒懒地洒在身上。像每一次做出重大决定之前那样，他允许自己有那么一刻的流连。这并不是犹豫不决，只是想给自己个机会去想想未走之路会是怎样。就像在进剧组之前，他曾在大英博物馆里待了两天，只为了把埃及展馆的东西都仔细地品一遍，如果没有成为演员，也许此时，他正在哪个大学的宿舍里，赶着金字塔研究的论文。但生命就是这样的一条路接着一个交叉口，他选了，他会去走，只是他在走之前，想再看看他错过的。抬起手，抹了一把未干的泪水。

“I'm sorry.” 男人轻轻在他耳边说。

“It's okay.” 他轻轻回答。亲了亲男人的嘴角，“我要收拾去片场了。今天不能又迟到了。”

“我等你，老地方。”

Henry没有回答，他也许在进浴室前点了点头。他没有告诉Ben，他在马耳他的戏今天上午就将拍完，下午两点一班船将带他回到大陆，然后是去伦敦的飞机。他的行李已经收好了。他不擅长告别。

Ben看着男孩的身影晃进浴室，内心一阵平和。虽然这样的时刻也许只剩下短短三天。他没告诉过男孩他的返程航班是在三天之后。因为他不愿去想三天之后那架回洛杉矶的航班，不愿去想如何和男孩说再见。到那时顺其自然，现在去想以后的有或者没有，并没有太大的意义。现在，这里是他的庇护，是他的马耳他，他的花园。

他们的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念: 填坑如马丁。大家久等了。终于赶在SDCC开始前折腾完了。发现foreplay的长度是正戏的十倍，简直没救。这还算车么。。。请各位不要嫌弃ojz


	4. 尾声·洛杉矶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简短的尾声。人生的一些选择。

这是Henry第一次来洛杉矶，第一次参加首映，第一次在大屏幕看自己参与的电影。他好不容易找到似乎已经把自己忘到脑后的制片公司，要来了四张票，可以和朋友们一起去遥远的美利坚逛一圈。

红毯上，第一次看到这么多媒体像是看到超级巨星一样对着自己大闪镁光灯，听着此起彼伏的"Henry!" "Henry here!" 他爆发出一个又一个发自内心的大大微笑。记得有人说过，要用自己的魅力征服他们。啊，那个人。

影片结束之后，他还是无法抑制自己内心沸腾的泡泡，和朋友们随着剧组到了庆功会派对所在的酒店。然而他没有想到过自己一行人会被拦在派对的大门外。可恶的美国，法定饮酒年龄偏偏是21岁。好友们悻悻地讨论着干脆还不如回宾馆喝干迷你吧，反正算在公司头上。Henry没去细听，越过保安高大的身影，他看到了派对里一个熟悉的身影，来自他过去的鬼魂。他没有准备叫他。不对的场合，不对的时间。

和朋友们嬉笑着离开。他想，也许，搬来好莱坞会对自己的职业发展有所帮助，不是吗？对，只是自己的未来，和离有些人更近一些没有任何关系。

\--

收到Guy Pierce的邀请函，Ben其实有点诧异。他没想到自己短短的访问，给剧组留下了如此深刻的印象，“希望他和他的嘉宾可以共同参加庆功派对”。好莱坞某个酒店，某个周末的晚上。他和Jen，共同前往。他试图说服自己不要紧张。

就像好莱坞任何一个其他的派对一样，侍应生端着盛满香槟的酒杯，或是做工精细的小点，游走在群星璀璨之间。三四人围成小圈交谈，礼貌而且友好，不时像交换舞伴一样换一个圈。穿梭在派对中的是扛着摄像机的记者，记录下好莱坞的每个“精彩时刻”。让世人只看到这些纸醉金迷的美好。他扶着Jen的腰，在谈话的间隙，不时左顾右盼。但是，那个身影并没有出现。

低头在Jen的耳后印上轻吻，他恍惚之间看到了派对门外，保安旁边的一个背影。他记得那个背影，卷卷的头发剃短了，成熟的西装都快让人认不出来了。但他不会忘记那个肩膀，圆溜的，还是个男孩。然后那个身影就不见了。

生活总是要继续。他要向Jen求婚了，戒指已经订好。他没后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把英格兰改成一个系列了。。。。这样顺一点。马耳他就作为单独的一篇。这个尾声是想了很久的。然而Research的时候发现了一个硬伤，就是Ben和Jen实际是2002年才开始交往，这给本文其实创造了很好的机会，但作者实在是懒得改了，所以请大家当做AU处理。谢谢。


End file.
